1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, semiconductor storage devices have become widely used which are provided with memory cells having 3D stacked capacitors in which capacitance electrodes are formed using a vertical plane. For example, WO98/028789 discloses a semiconductor storage device which is provided with a plurality of capacitors each composed of a lower electrode, a capacitor dielectric film, and an upper electrode, and proposes an elaborated manufacturing method of such a semiconductor storage device in terms of a relationship between a memory cell region and a so-called peripheral region thereof.